


good reason

by marleystcyr



Category: Panic - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleystcyr/pseuds/marleystcyr





	good reason

Title: ‘There's a good reason I let you win this bet, honey, you just haven't thought of it yet’  
Author: JM  
Pairing: Brendon/Ryan  
Rating: R  
Characters: Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross. Appearances of Spencer Smith, Jon Walker, Pete Wentz and Gabe Saporta.  
POV: third, focused on Brendon  
Category: Slash  
Word count: about 2100  
Warnings: language, slash, fluff  
Disclaimer: Ryan and Brendon aren’t mine ç_ç they belong to each other themselves.  
I really don’t mean to offend anyone and nothing of what I wrote in this story is to be considered real, it’s all fiction. I lie and lie and lie, and then I lie some more.  
Author’s Notes: Title inspired by Panic! At The Disco’s song “There's a good reason these tables are numbered honey you just haven't thought of it yet”.  
I tried to make a drabble for each day. They turned out to be drabble-ish, since they’re 120 words long.  
This is actually the first time I post something in bandom, so yeah, feel free to report any mistake. Constructive criticism is welcome, feedback makes me happy!  
Beta: my darling  
nejem  
Summary: “He can manage to resist a week without banging his cute, skinny, downright f**kable boyfriend. He can. He just needs a plan.”  
Dedication: Written for my beloved and wonderful  
lemmina ...happy birthday, sweetie!!!! *loves* 

~~ 

Prologue 

It’s Sunday afternoon, the sun’s hiding behind a thick curtain of clouds, the tour bus is heading for their next stop, and there’s not much they can do to keep themselves busy. So they’re just sitting at the small plastic table, fooling around and having some dubious fun with the world’s oldest game. Truth or dare. Which is kind of lame, and they weren’t totally convinced. But Brendon’s pout has persuaded everyone, and it’s not like they had better things to do. 

“I dare you to…” Ryan’s face shows all his concentration, and Brendon grins, a little amused by how hard his boyfriend is thinking. Suddenly Ryan’s lips curl in a ‘Why, yes, I’m a fucking genius’ smirk, and that’s not so usual and it’s never good news, so yeah, Brendon’s a little bit scared too. “I dare you to resist seven days without sex.” 

“What!?” Brendon almost chokes on his RedBull. 

“Ryan, you’re aware you won’t have sex as well, right?” Spencer arches an eyebrow, while Jon laughs hard at Brendon’s shocked expression. 

“I’m not the sex addict here, I can do it.” Ryan shrugs, his voice marked with an edge of challenge. 

“I’m not addicted to sex!” Brendon protests, but he’s met with Spencer’s dubious glance, Jon’s second fit of hysterical laughter in less than five minutes and Ryan’s glare. 

“Well, I’m not the one who almost got us caught before last night’s show, am I?” Ryan’s tone is sarcastic and Brendon shivers at the memory of their guitar tech almost walking on them in the backstage the night before. 

“I was inspired!” Brendon tries not to pout and Spencer frowns at his words. “C’mon, it’s been like, one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever given. And you weren’t exactly complaining.” 

“I was three miles down your throat, no sane human being would complain.” 

“Guys, can you please have this conversation in private?” Jon winces and shakes his head, slightly disturbed, causing Spencer to smirk. 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Brendon locks his gaze with Ryan’s triumphant one. “At one condition.” He pauses sensing Spencer and Jon’s curiosity as well. “If you lose, we’re going public. If I lose, we stay this way and I’ll never ever ask you again to tell the world.” 

Ryan thinks for a few seconds about it, and Brendon knows he’s thinking fast of any possible trick behind it. “That’s fine with me.” When Ryan finally says it, Brendon feels a strange tingling in his stomach, and he can’t tell if it’s good or bad. 

“Good. But I’m warning you, Ross, you’re gonna lose this one.” 

“Uh, Bren, masturbation and blowjobs are considered sex.” Ryan smirks again as Brendon’s eyes widen. 

~~ 

Day one - Monday 

The moment Brendon opens his eyes two things come into focus. The top of his bunk, covered in lyrics lines and photographs secured with tape, and the aching erection that is trying to win its way out of his pajama pants. 

He curses under his breath and hears someone snickering right outside his bunk. Repressing a random insult, Brendon yanks the curtain open, seeing Jon looking for his t-shirt, a mocking grin stretching his lips. When his eyes rest on Brendon’s ‘problem’, he grins even wider. 

“Nice start, Bren.” 

The singer lets himself fall back on his bed, groaning in frustration. “Don’t tell Ryan about this.” He whimpers, and Jon just laughs again, heading to the front of the bus. 

~ 

Day two - Tuesday 

Brendon could do it. He really could. If Ryan just stopped being such a damn fucking tease. Brendon’s starting to think his boyfriend is Satan or something, ‘cause he’s going around with those dark jeans, so tight they look like a second skin, and he’s swinging hips and he’s just. plain. evil.  
And it should also be illegal, at least while Brendon can’t jump Ryan and just drag him in his bunk to have loads and loads of hot, wild sex. 

But he’s gonna make it, after all it’s just a week. Brendon knows he’s not an addict, he can manage to resist a week without banging his cute, skinny, downright fuckable boyfriend. 

He can. 

He just needs a plan. 

~ 

Day three - Wednesday 

Brendon’s plan has a name. Pete Wentz. 

And Brendon’s never been more happy Pete found out about them months before, so now he doesn’t have to think of lame excuses, he can just phone him and ask for his help. And if you put the words ‘sex’ and ‘Ryan Ross’ in the same sentence, you can get Pete to do whatever you want. 

Not that Brendon’s ever been too happy about it, but Pete’s a good friend, and Brendon knows he’d never make a move on Ryan. He also knows Pete won’t turn down the chance to fool around a bit. 

With a sly grin on his lips Brendon heads to the soundcheck, determined to call Pete the following day. 

~ 

Day four -Thursday 

“Pete, hey man.” Brendon bits nervously on his lower lip. “I was wondering if you could help me with something.” 

“Sure, what’s up?” Pete sounds distracted, but it’s Pete, so it’s kind of regular. 

“It’s about Ryan.” 

“What’s wrong? He’s okay?” Brendon can hear how Pete’s focus is now completely on the conversation, and he can’t help a little fit of jealousy in his guts. But he smiles anyway, ‘cause Pete cares about Ryan, and that’s what matters. 

“Yeah, he’s fine.” He tells Pete the whole story, then explains to his friend what he needs him to do, and Pete laughs for seven minutes exact. “So?” 

“I’ll throw a party Saturday night.” Brendon grins, feeling closer to victory. “Be there.” 

~ 

Day five - Friday 

One day to Pete’s party. 

But they have a show tonight, and Brendon knows Ryan’s gonna put him through hell. He’s sure about it, like he’s sure the sun comes up every morning. But it’s still a bit of a surprise when Ryan approaches him on stage. 

The guitarist has a little evil smirk that sets off all Brendon’s alarms, but Ryan does nothing more than walk very close to him, then walk away with a swinging of hips. It’s more than enough to turn Brendon on, and that’s frustrating. 

Brendon tries to ignore the way Ryan’s teasing him, and enjoying it, but when the boy approaches for the third time, Brendon accidentally gives Ryan’s ass a little slap. 

~ 

Day six - Saturday 

Pete’s glued to Brendon’s back as they dance in the middle of the living room. The singer can see Ryan standing a few feet away, holding a soda in his hand as he watches the two of them. Brendon’s doing the best he could to look seductive as he dances and he grins slyly when Pete’s hands grip his hips, pulling him even closer. 

And Brendon doesn’t complain. That’s exactly what Pete’s supposed to do, and he’s doing it damn well. So he just grinds back, swinging his hips and half-closing his eyes. He can tell Ryan’s conflicted, his eyes showing a mix of jealousy and lust. 

And if Brendon can’t ask for sex, he’s gonna make Ryan demand it. 

~ 

Day seven - Sunday 

It’s two in the morning, so technically it’s the last day of the dare, and Brendon has been dancing during the whole party. Finding himself in the way of a drunken Gabe after dancing with Pete has helped a lot his mission. 

So when he finally approaches Ryan in a quiet corner of the room, he can’t help the smirk that rises to his lips as he sees the evident bulge in Ryan’s tight jeans. Without a word the guitarists drags him in the first empty room he can find, and once inside, he pins Brendon against the door. 

“One day more and I win.” 

“Fuck winning.” Ryan whispers huskily, and then he kisses Brendon, his lips demanding and needy. 

~~ 

Epilogue 

“So…” Brendon starts with a wide, triumphant grin as they lie together a while later. “This makes you the loser, right?” 

“I guess. But it’s all your fault.” Ryan’s pouting, and Brendon can’t resist kissing him again. Just because he can. He feels Ryan smile in the kiss and he knows they’re okay. 

“Why d’you think I did it?” Brendon smirks when they break the kiss, and he knows he’s blowing his victory, but he doesn’t care. 

Ryan’s eyes widen in surprise, and he says nothing for a few seconds. Then he slaps Brendon on the arm, incredulous. “You had the whole party thing planned!” 

“Yeah, well, you have to admit it was a hell of a good plan.” Brendon grins as Ryan hits him again on the arm, hard enough to make him yelp as he stifles a giggle. 

“Whoring yourself with Pete and Gabe isn’t my idea of a good plan.” Ryan glares at him, and Brendon gets out of reach before the boy could slap him again. 

“I wasn’t whoring myself!” Brendon’s eyes widen and he burst into a fit of laughter. “You know I’d never do anything more than dancing.” 

Ryan glares at him for a little more, than sighs. “I know.” 

“And I wasn’t trying to make you jealous…” Brendon says with a grin. They’re both wearing only boxers, but the thing doesn’t bother him as he places his hands on Ryan’s sharp hips. “…I was trying to turn you on.” 

Ryan lets Brendon place a kiss on the corner of his mouth, then pulls back enough to look at him in the eye. A little smile rises to his lips and Brendon knows what he’s about to say. “So you cheated, and that makes me the winner.” 

“You are.” Brendon admits, amused by how satisfied Ryan looks. 

“Why did you do it?” 

“To show you I’m not the one who can’t deal with the lack of sex.” Ryan narrows his eyes and Brendon laughs, but he doesn’t move his hands from the older boy’s body. “I mean, I shared a happy marriage with my right hand for over an year.” 

Ryan laughs at this, and he rests his head against Brendon’s shoulder, placing soft kisses on his boyfriend’s neck. “You could have enjoyed your victory.” 

Brendon knows what Ryan means and smiles, placing a kiss on the guitarist’s forehead. “It’s better this way. Besides, I didn’t really win.” His hand strokes the boy’s naked back, gaining more kisses on his collarbone. “If I did, you’d have to tell the world I’m madly in love with you.” 

“I thought you wanted me to.” Ryan props himself on one elbow, locking his gaze with Brendon’s. 

“Only if you want it as well.” Brendon smiled up at him, raising his head and placing a soft kiss on the boy’s chin. “As long as I have you in my arms, I don’t care who knows and who doesn’t.” 

“Sappy.” Ryan buries his face in the crook of Brendon’s neck, causing the boy to laugh. 

~~ 

So okay, maybe Brendon can manage to resist a week without sex. Maybe. But he’s not too concerned about finding out. It’s been a week since the party, and they’re having a show, so his main interest is to sing well and to get all the positive fans response he can get. 

It’s the end of the last song, and he’s not really paying attention to what everybody else on the stage is doing. So he jumps a little when the music stops and an arm closes around his waist. He turns and he’s met with Ryan’s smirk as the guitarist leans towards him and kisses him on the cheek, barely an inch from his mouth. 

It leaves him startled for a few seconds, but then the lack of Ryan’s body against his and the screams of the fans bring him back to reality. He stumbles in the backstage without saying a word, and that’s kind of pretty big for him. Jon manages to ask him if he’s okay, right before a young guy from some television program stops them for a few questions. Right, he forgot about the dude. 

They all greet him and reply to the same old questions about the tour, the plans for the new record and stuff like that. Brendon pays attention when he’s spoken to, but he’s too wrapped up in his thoughts about Ryan’s kiss. ‘Cause Ryan doesn’t do things like that. He just…doesn’t. 

“So Ryan, I noticed your demonstration of affection.” The guys muses with a little amused frown. “Why did you do it? Sudden inspiration?” 

“It’s just something I felt like doing.” Ryan shrugs and throws a glance at Brendon, a little smirk on his lips. “It’s not that unusual between boyfriends.” 

Brendon turns to look at him wide-eyed, and he’s vaguely aware of the interview guy asking something, but all he hears is Ryan’s declaration. The interview ends with Brendon saying nothing more than monosyllabic words, and he snaps out of his haze only when Ryan leans in and whispers to his ear. “As long as I’m in your arms, I don’t care what people think.” 

~~end 

fanfiction, fanfic: brendon/ryan, birthday fic, slash, bandom, fbr, fanfic: rps


End file.
